disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court
Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court is a series of children's novels by Tui T. Sutherland writing under the shared pseudonym of Rob Kidd. They detail the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow as a young man after the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow. The events in the books take place thirteen years before Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Characters * Captain Jack Sparrow - Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea and captain of the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow is the youngest Pirate Lord ever to join the Brethren Court, approximately in his early to mid twenties. He is a flirtatious, charming trickster that would rather use words than physically fight, though is extremely skilled in both types of combat. In the series, he is haunted through dreams, supernatural shadows and mysterious illness by the Shadow Lord. Jack's goal is to find all the vials of Shadow Gold, which will cure all of the burdens the Shadow Lord cast on him. * Hector Barbossa - Sparrow's first mate, who later mutinies Jack in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Competitive and critical of Jack, his plans to mutiny him are occasionally pondered in this series. Barbossa is known for his flamboyant sense of fashion, in which Sparrow enjoys picking on. * Princess Carolina - The 15-year-old tomboy Spanish princess ran away with Diego, her stable boy, in an attempt to escape an arranged marriage to a governor, described as a "cruel old man". She is immediately interested in the pirate life and fits right in with the crew of the "Black Pearl". She and Marcella are extremely competitive with each other for the love of Diego. She admires female pirates, especially well-known and/or successful ones. Carolina is passionate about protecting people, specifically the crew of the "Pearl", and insists on warning all of the Pirate Lords of the Shadow Lord and the threat he poses. * Diego De Leon - The 15-year-old (approx) former stable boy from Spain helped Carolina run away and escape her fate as a miserable wife to a governor. He is extremely protective of her and will do anything he can to keep her pleased. He is the love interest in the series, both Carolina and Marcella competing for his love. * Jean Magilore ' - sailed with Jack in his adventures on the ''Barnacle, close friend of Jack's. * 'Marcella Magilore ' - Jean's "cousin" (possibly his sister Constance), acts in odd ways like loving fish (possibly symptoms from being a cat), claims to love Diego - really loves Gentleman Jocard. * '''Gentleman Jocard (Gumbo) - former slave until he joined Jack's crew, becomes Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean and takes his master's name - Gentleman Jocard. * Billy Turner ' (Bootstrap Bill) - one of Jack's original crew members, married, just wants to get home to his family. * '''Catastrophe Shane ' - always drunk, completely incompetent. * '''Shadow Lord - an evil alchemist who wants to destroy Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court. * Tia Dalma - A Voodoo priestess (later introduced as Calypso, the ocean goddess in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End). * Eduardo Villanueva - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea, who makes a deal with the Spanish Monarchy to attempt at completely controlling the Caribbean. * Sao Feng - Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. * Mistress Ching - Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean. * Sri Sumbhajee Angria - Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean. * Ammand the Corsair - Pirate Lord of the Black Sea. * Capitaine Chevalle - Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. Ships * Black Pearl - Former Wicked Wench, the fastest ship in the Caribbean. * Centurion - Captain Villanueva's pirate ship. * Ranger - Gentleman Jocard's pirate ship. * Empress - Sao Feng's pirate ship. * HMS Peacock - Benedict Huntington's flagship. Magic Items * Shadow Gold - A special metal created by Shadow Lord. Organizations * The Brethren Court - organization of the nine Pirate Lords and their followers, a ruling council for pirates across the world in matters of emergency. * Army of Shadows - The Shadow Lord's army. * East India Trading Company - a powerful company in the East Indies. * The Fourth Estate - a syndicate of thieves in France. Plot / Summary An Army of Shadows has been amassed. Its one goal: to destroy the Pirate Lords for their Shadow Master - an alchemist who has created a special gold that grants him unfathomable power. But the soothsayer Tia Dalma has other plans for the Lords and cannot allow them to be destroyed. So she calls on the one man who can turn the tide—Captain Jack Sparrow. Books in the series External links * [http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_Legends_of_the_Brethren_Court Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court] at the [http://pirates.wikia.com Pirates of the Caribbean wiki] Category:Books Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Novels Category:Pirates of the Caribbean books